minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terraria (Hope) Chapter 1: Mass Chaos
By Terrarian Pony Previously Story: Fallout: Terracraftia (Hope) By Terrarian Pony Episode 1 Mass Chaos ~ "Smashing a shadow orb will sometimes cause a meteor to fall out of the sky. Shadow orbs can usually be found in the chasms around corrupt areas." ... 72 hours before the Enclave arrival... I had just walked out of the Overseer's office, when I heard a click, indicating he had locked all the doors. He did that everytime I walked out, so I had no reason to be suspicious. He and had just finished having a chat about how to go about using authorative power. I'm half pacifist, and reasonable in demands, whilst he is... ambitious. Everything has to go his way. He is what some would call... a tyrant. The wasteland came into this Mineshaft when he did. Oh yeah, I'm Michael by the way. Michael Jones, expert on redstone, loser at wires, head chief of Mineshaft 8 security, as well as the Overseer's trash bucket, (or so he thinks) master lockpicker, and werewolf of Mineshaft 8. No, I'm not the only werewolf in here, but to some of the other security members of A and C squad, I'm known as aplha. B and D squad are more or less on the Overseer's side, though, not totally, but they don't see things my way either. Three years of this civil unrest, and we're still stuck at a stalemate. Life in Mineshaft 8 was not perfect, but it was home for me. In Mineshaft 8, when you turn 10 years old, you get a temporary job, as well as your very own Pip-Boy, or as most folks like to call it... a Terrain-Gadget. When you turn 15, you get to choose weather you want to keep your current job, or change your role in the Mineshaft permanently. If you are unsure, you have the option to take the D.I.R.T., just as well known as the Directional Identity Reference Test, which is a test that will decide your future, and what job you will take according to your skills. When you are old enough to have a permanent job, you also get a Pip-Boy, or also very well known as, a Terrain-Gadget. "What's a Terrain-Gadget?" you may ask. That's easy. A Terrain-Gadget is a portable computer device that is to be worn on either arm, which I wore mine on my right arm, which is rare. Pip, is short for "Personal Information Processor". And the reason some people call it a Terrain-Gadget, is because it shows three different map types: a "satelite-veiw map", a "local map, and a "deep-terrain map". The satelite-veiw map is obvious, and shouldn't require explaination, but just in case, it is basically a map that shows a wide variety of locations all over the world. The local map is useful when venturing inside buildings, caverns, or even mineshafts. The deep-terrain map shows a more sideways veiw of the world, like in that one holotape video game I used to play called "The Lunar Menace" until I realized what the game was referencing. This feature allows the user to see things that are underground, like ores, and chests and the like. Another great feature of the Terrain-Gadget, is a little quirk known as M.A.T.S. or Mage-Tech Assisted Targeting Spell. This is a Mage-Tech assisted spell uses mana to stop time, and line up shots in combat. The wrist-held device will also help you manage your inventory, and will even give a price value of merchandise, depending on the merchant you are buying from or selling to. Ever since the Mineshaft has opened up to the wasteland, courtesy of the previous Overseer, everyone in Mineshaft 8, has had to go down to the redstone technician's hall in order to upgrade their wrist-held devices so that their Terrain-Gadgets can read creepa cola bottlecaps as currency, which are no different than regular Terrarian coins. 100 copper is equal to 1 silver. 100 silver is equal 1 gold. And 100 gold is equal to 1 platinum. No one knows how it works, but the coins and caps just magically change as soon you have 100 of one of them. Another feature of the Terrain-Gadget is called EIC, or "Entity Identification Compass". It is a special compass that allows the user to identify weather a person or creature is hostile or not, but it only works within a certain distance. The Terrain-Gadget can also moniter your health, and radiation meter, and will notice if a limb is crippled, be it your arms, legs, torso, or head. All of these features are linked to one huge feature that the Terrain-Gadget has to offer. The Terrain-Gadget is mainly made up of a material called Chlorophyte, which has a psychic, telepathic link to the user's mind, and uses a special circuitry called redstone. Enough about Terrain-Gadgets though. I actually had two jobs, which is also a rare sight in Mineshaft 8. I was both a redstone technician, which means I would maintain and upgrade Terrain-Gadgets regularly, and tinker with other redstone-related devices such as laser weapons and the like. My second job made me head chief of the Minshaft 8 security force. Not as interesting as redstone, but I did so very much love picking locks with a screwdriver, and a bobby pin. I had practiced it so much, that the previous Overseer had me install a safe conected to a terminal in my room, that way I would practice his lockpicking skills on that, instead of the door to ol' Mr. Abernathy's quarters. Eventually I got board with that, and upgraded to something of higher difficulty. However, despite my skills in redstone and programming Pip-Boys, I couldn't hack a terminal password to save my life, no matter how many times I read that Big Book of Wires. Then again, wires are much different from redstone, and wire just isn't my strongsuit. If there is one thing that anyone needs to know about Mineshaft 8, it's that the Overseer doesn't like laziness. He'd execute anyone who he considers isn't doing their job, or is lacking, that is unless I convince him otherwise. It wasn't always easy, and most times I wouldn't be able to convince him... instead, I come up with an elaborate scheme to help his "victims" escape Mineshaft 8, most likely involving smoke bombs. Either way, it's a laugh for everyone who isn't the Overseer. Alas, I always come in on top. My Terrain-Gadget started flashing red again. Another emergency? That's right, the Overseer ordered a rush in the water purification room earlier today. Rush means the workers in a specific area have to work thrice as fast. However, that sometimes causes someone to make mistakes, and mistakes can cause incidents, most likely a fire, mole rats, or radroaches. This time, it was radscorpions. I was able to tell thanks to a feature that I had added to every Terrain-Gadget worn by the security squads, in order to track areas of incidents, and to lable the incident in the room. If I don't catch up to the scorpions soon, they would burrow, and move into seperate rooms. I ran as fast as I could to the water purification room. There were three radscorpians. One was right in front of the door as if it was waiting for me. I nearly got a taste of it's venom, but I was able to dodge the stinger. Swinging my Terrarian, I cut the tail. Another came at me with it's claws, but I shot it in the face with my standard Mineshaft 8 security 10mm pistol. Mineshaft security pistols were painted in the traditional Terra-Tech colors, green and purple, just like our Mineshaft jumpsuits. I've issued armor peircing bullets to all security members for special situations like this. Some would abuse it, though, sad to say. Once the radscorpians were dealt with, not to mention I avoided several flying stinger attacks, and got pinched about eight times, I examined the damge. Three dead. "Goddess Lythia." I preyed, looking up at the ceiling. "Lead their souls to the afterlife." ... The A and C squad were waiting for me in the tavern. I had already called for a clean up crew to remove the bodies in the water purification room. One of my men, Churose, was handing out drinks to the rest of the crew. He saw me, and smiled. "Hey Jones!" he yelled. "Catch!" He threw me an ice-cold creepa cola charged. Those were especially delicious. Creepa cola has been the best soda brand in the wasteland since... well, the wasteland. It's especially rare to find an ice-cold creepa cola outside of a Mineshaft like ours. I popped the bottlecap off, and placed it in my pocket. We were using these caps as currency ever since the "Opening to the wasteland" ceremony. It was a ceremony dedicated to "trying out" the wasteland, or whatever nonsense the previous Overseer came up with. Not that I dislike the wasteland. It's an interesting place, full of pre war history. I would give anything just to go out there and learn more about the world before the war. I'm a scholar, you see. I've read many books in the Mineshaft's library. Me and my men aren't lazy, we're just laid back. There isn't much trouble in the Mineshaft except for the Overseer, and the Bone Serpants aren't that bad of a gang. Maybe a few graffiti propaganda, but nothing seriously serious. Sure our job is to maintain social order, but even my men need a break. That's why we make the tavern the usual hang out. No one else really uses it, suprisingly, so we have it all too ourselves. "Hey Jones, watcha thinking 'bout?" I heard one of my female employees asked. It was Rachel Mobbie. "Oh, nothing." I lied, then corrected myself. "I was just thinking about the Overseer. He is starting to go too far." My men all nodded. "So what do we do?" Churose asked. " The Overseer is most likely going to use B and D squad to kill you." I nodded. "But still, he can't touch me himself, and that's what makes this interesting." I replied, smirking. ... Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Alternate Version Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers